User talk:Sanguinoraptor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dinosaur King! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:DinoQueen13 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DinoQueen13 (Talk) 07:43, January 10, 2010 Well You, or someone, has seemed to have changed the page already. --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Well All you do is click one of the buttons for your vote, then press Vote. Also, Chomp never uses Plasma Anchor in Dinosaur King episode 13. That move card does not even exist at the time. This is a warning for inserting false information. --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:52, January 19, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll take back the warning. Chomp threw Terry in the air then rammed a lightning bolt through him. --DQ13|''Dino'' 01:38, January 21, 2010 (UTC)--DQ13|''Dino'' 01:38, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Nope You're not in it. And that was during the era of User:Rex owen, who turned out be a huge vandal and nearly destroyed the entire wiki. And most of the people are not experienced in Wikia and its rules, so they broke like, all the copyright rules which pissed me off, especially because they were doing so good until I removed the reminder (Sitenotice) talking about it. --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:48, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Fair Use When posting pictures, you must use the licensing. --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:44, January 26, 2010 (UTC) No No, not you. Probably IP Users who have no life (not all of them, the ones that go So-and-So is a whore. Yes, I've seen that before). --DQ13|''Dino'' 02:12, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, some are good, but some are as bad as who-knows-what. So annoying. Some IP guy posted this AIDS "joke" on the Parasaurolophus page and then said I was a hoe. A hoe is a gardening tool. Weird stuff. --DQ13|''Dino'' 02:17, January 30, 2010 (UTC) TCG cards Next time, please don't upload TCG cards with no lore (meaning, effect). Because that means we really don't need it. --DQ13|''Dino'' 14:03, January 30, 2010 (UTC) However They could look on the internet just by typing "Dinosaur King trading cards". It's not that hard to find. --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC) About TCG I don't think I told you, but I'd prefer if you didn't upload the cards with the Card Cellar watermark. I found a French website with the lores, we can use those cards but keep the English lores. --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:01, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Congrats I award you the for your knowledge about the Trading Card Game. It has been posted on your user page. --DQ13|''Dino'' 22:01, February 9, 2010 (UTC) No problem. They are actually from the main Wikipedia site, and I just adapted them for use here. --DQ13|''Talk'' 19:45, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Watermark There is now a new mandatory watermark on ALL the images to prevent art theft and stealing of images (because some people are mean enough to take images and make them seem as their own). A website to do this is here: http://freecodesource.com/index.php?page=myspacegenerators/watermarking/index --DQ13|''Talk'' 14:23, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Fan Images The watermark rule has been removed, except for the fan images and Bob Rivard's work. Please participate in the discussion Forum:Fan Images. Please comment on the page, not my talk page. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 16:09, August 27, 2010 (UTC)